


Nicknames

by Nocturnal_Daydreams



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Gendry x Arya - Freeform, Gendrya - Freeform, Humour fic, Inspired by popular incorrect quotes for lots of ships, arya x gendry - Freeform, crackfic, just for shits and giggles, silly fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-31
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2019-02-24 09:05:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13210482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nocturnal_Daydreams/pseuds/Nocturnal_Daydreams
Summary: It's been a long time since the hopeless pair, Gendry and Arya have met so when Gendry is sent to Winterfell to recover what shall the reckless two do?Mess about like fools, of course





	Nicknames

The living Starks minus Jon Snow were up back at their home in Winterfell. Lord Baelish had been sentenced and put to death, his corpse was rotting in a cell. Gendry was held up in a bedroom, having been sent by Ser Davos to Winterfell to recover with a few more people. He was feeling a lot better and Arya had come to see him. 

Arya was a different girl now. She was still quite the same in some ways but plenty was different.

That was okay. He was a different boy too.

They had become young men and women and adapted to survive to adulthood through the extremes. It was true of most in Winterfell at the current moment in time. All barely above children with each a new and different trauma to even make puberty. It was horrifying but honestly it made him want to laugh. Plenty had told him of the trials and tribulations of puberty. He didn't think any of them meant what they had had to do.

Arya felt the same way, they'd laughed a long while that night about it.

He still loved her and, from the moment he saw her, he knew she still loved him too.

That's why he agreed to risk it all.

A few nights later, mostly recovered he told her he was ready if she was.

At the witching hour she snuck out of bed and roamed the halls. Sansa soon found her calling out. As not to shock her by shouting and worried the new changes had caused sleepwalking, she decided to get closer and usher Arya awake and back to bed.

That's when she realised Arya was saying something.

"Daddy?" Arya called out to the darkness, her voice higher than normal by a touch. She turned inwards to the halls, "Daddy?"

Again and again she called out, getting to the hall before Sansa caught up with her. When she did, Sansa shook Arya's arm gently and was surprised to find Arya plenty awake.

"Arya, father has been dead a long time." Sansa replied softly.

"Oh, I know. I'm looking for someone."

"Who could you possibly be...?" Sansa asked but was interrupted by an opening of a door.

"Babygirl! I'm sorry, I was just getting a snack." Gendry stood at the door nonchalantly.

Arya gave her best seductive flimsy-damsel act as she hurried over to him, grabbed his shirt, and replied, "Daddy, you left bed without saying. And you call me a naughty girl."

Out of the corner of their eyes they noticed Sansa's face slacken in shock. Her eyes wide and unable to process a thought. It became really hard not to laugh and while both managed it, Arya just couldn't help a little smirk.

Sansa caught it instantly. Her eyes narrowed and her anger built up as she held back the temptation to whack both of them round the head.

"You two are the worst." She grumbled then added, back to her usual composed self, "In jest or not, keep it in the bedroom. I hear that again and you will have a cell next to Lord Baelish to rot away in."

Then as she started to laugh at it all, she walked back to her room, leaving them in the hall. When she got back to her room she fell apart laughing.

As soon as she was out of the hall however, Arya said, "See? I told you she would find it funny."

Gendry chuckled at a job well done and held Arya, "What I risk for you. We're lucky she isn't horrified enough to lock us up by Pervy Baelish right now."

She laughed back and tried to push away. He backed off, smirking at her now, his arm still around her.

"I don't need luck, daddy." She laughed, getting in his face.

"Apparently you need some, cause your pushing what little left you had of it." He retorted, he replied getting in hers.

"Don't like the nickname?"

"Definitely not. What about you babygi.."

"Finish calling me that and I will gut you." She said, interrupting him.

"Right, no nicknames." He concluded then gave her a quick kiss. Now it was time for Arya to be shocked.

The next day Sansa deliberately passed them with a swift whack around their heads each. Both of them took that to mean they were even now.


End file.
